pax_belumfandomcom-20200213-history
Pax Belum Wiki
Welcome to the Pax Belum Wiki Welcome To Pax Bellum. My site for all that is Contained within a Game world I and friends have created. The concept of Pax Bellum is simple. Earth has survived numerous disasters, and discovered it has Friends, relatives and Enemies in the Stars. Only through a near constant series of Wars and conflicts has it attained a stable internal peace and survived to Begin a Quest for a New age of exploration and discovery. Humanity Has a Long, and largely forgotten History that had remained hidden from the residents of Earth for millennia. Unknown to Earth Numbers of humans have been resettled by the Ancient O'sahdii race that removed populations at the brink of destruction and placed them on their own worlds. Under the Strict Protocols laid down by the O'sahdii, which control everything from scientific research, Trade, and warfare, to Demands for a common language. The Human "Genotypes" have lived for Centuries without direct contact with their home world, evolving independent customs, societies and cultures. This long isolation ended when Earth was invaded By the powerful and belligerent Najuhlim. Who driven by Religious zeal launched a series of wars that culminated with the invasion of earth in 2120. Earth, weakened by Natural cataclysms, pandemics, and internal wars was unable to resist the opening stages of the invasion, and was in danger of being conquered by the Najuhlim and their Allies. Only direct intervention By they're Star faring Kin Saved Earth From Domination and genocide at the hands of The Najuhlim. Once reunited with their Kin, the Humans of Earth formed the Terran Alliance Executive, (TAE), and the fledgling C'olonial '''A'ssistance administration to handle the Defense of TAE members and establish colonies to support and feed the citizens of a Battered and Depopulated Earth. After a Century of progress the TAE has grown to stand along side their allies, the TAU Imperium, Valkiir Conclave, and Queztl Worlds As a Power in the Human occupied regions Of O'sahdii Space The Human Powers are constantly opposed, and harassed by races Hostile to Humans The Najuhlim Zealots who still seek to overthrow Human "Occupation" of Earth, and destroy all traces of Human civilization. The Inhuman Q'sa, a violent and aggressively expansionist race on the borders of Human Controlled territory. And the Onai, a species of cybernetics enhanced humanoids that frequently raid human space for slaves, resources, and "recruits". Only the Strength of the Combined Military forces of the Three Human Powers allows the Human settled worlds to see some form of peace. While Frontier worlds, live in a constant state of conflict the Core Worlds Live in peace that has led to rapid progress in technology, trade, and culture. This "peace" has been referred to as The "Pax Bellum" the peace of war. RACES OF O"SAHDII SPACE '''O'sahdii: Little is known of the O'sahdii. They are an ancient, and powerful race possessing both technology and Psionic abilities unknown to the younger races of O'sahdii space. what is know is that for some unknown reason they began to terraform worlds tens of thousands of years before the current era. Current estimates hold that they may have terra formed as many as six to ten thousand planets over a span of twelve thousand years. Despite the number of Facilities, sites, and artifacts left behind during this phase of development no O'sahdii colonies or worlds have ever been discovered or charted. it is completely unclear where the O'sahdii base their civilization's population. It is reasoned they have retreated to an isolated and secure location somewhere outside the currently charted limits of O'sahdii Space 'Appearance' NO commonly accepted appearance for the O'sahdii is available. Each individual who reports contact with the O'sahdii can describe with any detail their appearance or mannerisms. There are no credible artifacts bearing the likeness of an O'sahdii and no O'sahdii remains have ever been identified. The common, and official by way of the Nephilum, explanation is that the O'sahdii can alter perceptions and memory at will to create a false image and memory within the mind of any sentient they encounter. 'O'sahdii Resettlement:' Over the past five thousand years the O'sahdii have repeatedly removed small populations from earth and resettled them on previously trraformed worlds. usually altering the DNA of the resettled population and giving them a new technology, social guidlines, and often significatly altered Physical or Psionic abilities. Traditionally The O'sahdii seemed ot select small populations on the verge of serious catastrophe or destruction at the hands of a larger group. However they have also taken individuals, families, or even entire cities and towns, for no appearant reason whatsoever. Relocation and alteration has resulted in several distinct "Gennotypes" forming While capable of successfully reproducing wiht one another thse groups have very differnt physical and mental capabilities, societies, and cultures. Relocation appears to have began roughly around 6000 BC and ended in the late 1700s century. The O'sahdii seem to have relocated a sample population taken from every major geographic and ethnic group. While most resettled groups have failed, or been absorbed by more successful groups over the years, the O'sahdii did not seem to favor any region or ethnic population. While Large scale relocation seems to have ebded, small scale and individual reloaction proceeded up until off world contact was established. And the number of Unsolved dissapearances bearing a similar pattern seems to indicate that at least Some O'sahdii are still relocating humans for some purpose. The only Modentr relocation colony appears to be the colony of "Thunderhead" which was initiated in the early 20th centruy. The colony also served as a detendtion facility for individuals who unknowingly, or accidently, breached O'sahdii protocols. As well as those who violated the quarantine around Earth. 'O'sahdii Protocols' The O'sahdii have mandated and use the Nephilum to enforce numerous protocols. these protocols are complex and wide spread limiting scientific research into various technologies. and weapons. Furtter Protocols regulate the settlement, exploitation, and access to life supporting and terraformed worlds. Which Include include methods of resource extraction, use of toxic elements and chemicals, and wide spread harvesting of native species..All inhabited worlds have a set population cap, with the sole exception of Home worlds which include Earth, Avandii ( the O'maeda homeworld) and Hiemdahl ( the Valkiir homeworld) The Porotocls also regulate warfare, combat, use of particular types of weapons and limit the use of weapons of mass destruction, attacks on habitable and inhabited worlds and other actions that can destroy or render uninhabitable worlds in general. Specific Protocols: 'Language:' all space faring citizens are required to be able to speak and comprehend Avandii as well as be literate enough to pass a short examination before they are allowed to operate a starship or leave their homeworld for extended periods. 'Weapons of mass destruction and long term effect:' no weaponization of hypermatter, hyperspace technologies, nanites,biological and genetic agents. Strict limitations on weapons with long term fallout, are zealously enforced by all organizations.( radiological, biological, chemical or genetic) 'Planetary Bombardment': no weapon with an effective yield of over 1.5 kilotons may be used on a life supporting planet. No large scale depopulation by orbital bombardment, no use of nuclear or radiological weapons may be used for planetary warfare. 'Space borne warfare:' All weapons must have a limited range or be fitted with a self destruct system that renders them safe at a certain range. Nuclear weapons are allowed but only in real space warfare. Use of Nuclear weapons is prohibited in Hyperspace or near planetary bodies. 'Scientific Research:' The O'sahdii prohibit research into several fields. specifically subspace transit, manipulation of wormholes, and any form of point to point travel. While purely theoretical research is allowed, any attempts to construct devices is usually rooted out and quashed. VALKIIR '' VALKIIR'' '' Two things to remember about Valkiir, never play cards with them, and never piss one off...Oh yeah never pass up a chance to Party with them. They are tough, pretty, and loyal, If you in a bind pray that the next thing you see is one of those Ice blue Amazons coming over the hill. They seem to be the least arrogant and uptight of the Tau but they do have a temper'' ''Overview'' Valkiir are an energetic, out going people with a reputation for their permissive attitudes and unusual group marriages in which on man is shared by several wives. Many tae are somewhat shocked, or excited, by the fact many Valkiir do not have any taboos against nudity, although they seldom strip below the waist in public, it is not viewed as obscene or disruptive. '' The Valkiir Have a long running love hate relationship with the Tau especially the O'maeda branch which they consider their main political,social, economic, an military rivals. While technically a member of the TAU Imperium the Valkiir are divided into two main groups. The Conclave, and The TAU Valkiir. Little distinction is made of this division among the Valkiir themselves, as it is mainly a division of convenience, that allows the Valkiir to maintain a presence in the Imperial Senate and blunt O'maeda efforts to maneuver themselves into a Superior position over the Valkiir in general. '' Valkiir Are a strongly martial society, service in the military is expected, either in the planetary militia conclave armed forces, or Imperial military. Failure to serve is not considered a failing, but many Valkiir who are not able seem to feel out of place in their society, and often relocate away from the Valkiir worlds if possible to avoid the awkwardness it sometimes causes. '' ''The Valkiir Conclave 'Joined" the Tau Empire after a series of long, and violent conflicts with eh O'maeda led Imperium, in which the Valkiir repeatedly defeated superior Tau fleets, and repelled numerous attempts to annex their world by force. Since that time the Valkiir have formed the backbone of the Tau ground and Marine arms, as well as provided a number of skilled admirals and captains the O'maeda dominated Fleet arm of the Imperial Military. '' ''Appearance: '' ''Valkiir differ from Tae Humans, and the other Tau in than their physical height and athletic build set them apart even more than their ice blue kin tone and blonde to silver white hair. Most Valkiir are extremely fit, and as a race they are not capable of storing up large deposits of fat, making them unusually Race as a race. '' '' The tall athletic, and generally statuesque appearance of the Valkiir women and the Heavily muscled, broad chested, narrow waisted appearance of the Valkiir men. Is a racial body type that does not vary much by human standards. O'sahdii genetic manipulation removed many of the variations in their build and appearance. Resulting in a race that looks remarkably similar to one another. '' '' This has lead to some jokes, a few of them very crude, and raised eyebrows as well as the Valkiir developing a rather jaded view of physical beauty. Valkiir tend to express their individuality in their clothing, jewelry and body alterations, piercing, tattoos, and unusual hairstyles are the norm for young Valkiir with the older members of the race tending to "tone it down" as they grow older and develop a more refined taste in dress and style. '' ''Biology: Like Many of he Tau genotypes the Valkiir have a disproportionate number of females to males. Usually only one male is born for each six to seven females. Males tend to be physically taller, stronger and posses far more talent with psionics, especially in the telekinetic disciplines. '' '' Valkiir are slow to mature physically, while they develop to emotional maturity around 21 25 years of age, their judgement and decision making skills develop quiet rapidly, reaching the level of Human nor by the age of twelve. Though an explosive temper and radical mood swings may plagued them until their early twenties. '' '' Valkiir children tend to be tall lanky, with arms and legs that seem too long for their bodies by human standards. They suffer from severe growing pains, and only begin to fully develop secondary physical traits, breast development and muscle mass" in their late teens. ( males begin to bulk up around 17 and girls "get their curves" around eighteen. All Valkiir have a rapid metabolism and can not store large amounts of body fat, requiring them to eat more frequently and larger portions to maintain their heath A typical Valkiir consumes nearly 4000 calories a day, more than twice that of an active tae, and triple that of a Tau. They require a high protein diet, and can only make limited use of carbs to provide 'instant" energy. '' '' As a result Valkiir are well suited to long term effort, and prolonged activity but are notably less capable of instant spurts of activity, and need regular supplements to replace the sugars in their system if they are repeatedly required to draw on them. '' '' The tendency to be physically less able to make use of their bodies "quick" energy reserves may be due to their natural psionic abilities to boost their strength and speed. as it developed the body became more adapted to providing long term energy reducing it's physiological ability to produce bursts of energy. '' '' The Valkiir are noted to become mentally fatigued far more quickly than physically fatigued. As a result they may become irritable, taciturn, and more easily angered, but still quite capable of physical exertion and combat when forced to rely on their Psionic boost for long periods of time. It's often referred to as "Going Quiet" a sure sign that a Valkiir is tired, and may be unusually aggressive if provoked. One trait the Valkiir share with the tau is a peculiar reaction to chocolate and similar compounds. The enzymes in the chocolate have a Euphoric, and pronounced aphrodisiac effect on Valkiir women in particular. This effect can radically alter a Valkiir woman's emotional state and reduce their inhibitions beyond their behavior patterns. As a result Chocolate is considered an intoxicant and sales are restricted in certain regions. '' Offering a Valkiir chocolate is often seen as an indication the person is sexually interested in the recipient. A casual gift, tend to indicate a desire for a brief relationship while a more formal gift indicates a desire for a longer more serious relationship'' ''Psionics'' '' Valkiir posses unusual strength and dexterity for their build, when given drugs to inhibit psionic abilities there is a drop in their physical abilities leading scientist to believe that Valkiir are capable of focusing their telekinetic and telepathic abilities to increase their physical prowess. '' '' Unlike most Tau the Valkiir do not have many well-developed telepathic abilities although the number of Battle trained telekinetic experts in their ranks is impressive. After generations of interbreeding with the other Tau Houses the number of Valkiir telepaths has begun to increase although they lack the well established academies to properly exploit their telepaths to their full potential.'' ''reproduction: ''Valkiir are a majority female race, one in six to seven births is male. This has over time had a significant impact on valkiir culture and society. Males are physcically stronger, and larger than females,( considering the average woman is six feet tal, they are sometimes over shadowed by their nearly seven foot tall male counterparts.) and show a stonger tendancy toward telekentic abilites. '' Valkiir have a shorter than Human standard Gestation period, around six omnths with the rare case of a woman delivering a healthy child in a little over four months. this rapid pace of gestation can put a heavy strain on the womans body and often leads to complications. '' '' It is common for valkiir women to be allowed to take a leave of absence and be relieved of any obligations, or duties while pregnant to ensure she has a complication free delivery. '' '' Valkiir can reproduce with any human faction, Quetzl, rare occasionas of Cesti/Valkiir relationships resulting in offspring are not unheard of but often require medical assistance to ensure a viable brith. '' '' When pairing with another faction it is common for the child to maintain the Valkiir stature and psionic abilites but take ont he appearance, eye skin and hair color, of the second race. '' '' This is however not true when a Valkiir bears the child of a Human, the child is neither Valkiir or Tae, but are reffered to as Thane. Than are stronger faster and devlop not only strong telekentic abilites, but strong telepathic, precognative, and empathic abilities as well. '' ''Society: ''Valkiir society is based on families, each extended family has one or two primary professions with each member learning the trade or joining the military at 17 after completing basic education and proceeding into military or trade school. If they have above average intelligence or excellent grades in basic education they are sent to University to learn advanced skills or pursue and academic or scientific education. ''family Size: ''The "typical family" is a complete misuse of the word Typical in the case of the Valkiir. Though on average the family will number between 14 and 40 with The husband, Four to six wives, and four to ten children per wife. '' ''Marriage A Valkiir marriage is odd by any outsiders standards, a marriage is often on man several women, the Women choose the man and share him equally with a complex unwritten code of conduct keeping things civil. A Tau marriage circle forms the basis of most families, children of the initial parents track their lineage from their father, and do not marry or have children with a man who has the same father or grandfather, sometimes sisters will marry the same man but go to extremes to avoid the genetic instability that close intermarriage causes. '' It is not uncommon for women not married to the family to live with the family and even have children by the Husband. They are considered equal members of the family, and their children are considered Legitimate. However all property and inheritance passes to the eldest surviving son of the Husbands first wife, in any situation. ( barring the lack of a male heir in which case it passes to his oldest daughter. )'' '' Since all family members are instituted to use family lands, equipment and wealth under the supervision of the Husband there is little conflict over material goods within families. As it is customary for the sons to help one another establish their own households and start their own businesses in their late twenties.'' '' Due to the small number of men, all marriages have a certain degree of openness, as long as the wives consent a Husband may have relations with other women even fathering children with her. These women "sisters" are usually single women and friends of one of the wives. It is considered an extremely significant display of friendship, and affection to allow a woman to "share", and is most often seen among, blood sisters, or friends made while serving in the military. '' '' When away from home for extended periods the women are equally entitled to seek physical companionship, and emotional support from other women, or men, however thee must be some consent before she becomes pregnant with any man other than her husband. ( This is uncommon, but not unheard of or considered a violation of the Marriage.)'' '' Families'' Once again "typical family" is a complete misuse of the word Typical in the case of the Valkiir Tau family groups are tight and have few taboos within the family, Privacy seems to be a concept that only applies to those outside the family. '' Family members seldom have any secrets from one another, partial or complete nudity, is common, and bathing facilities tend to be open and communal. '' '' Gossip, rough housing,pranks, games, competitions, and physical fights are common in a Valkiir family. It is often noisy, chaotic, and held together only between the Husband, the Sons, and the Wives who remain at the house while their fellow Wives tend to the family businesses and serve in the military.'' '' Usually a household will take advantage of the large number of family members, and children to run a small business, or farm to provide for the family. Most families in urban areas purchase a large home and work in factories shops, or run a family shop. In rural areas, they tend to be farmers, fishermen, or herd animals to provide meat and leather goods so popular in Valkiir areas.'' ''Daily Life: ''Most family activities are group oriented, work, games, relaxation tend to be shared in small tight groups. '' ''It is not surprising considering the caloric requirements of the average Valkiir that meals tend to be a major family function. Meals are communal with all the Valkiir setting around a central table and sharing the central serving plates and using individual cutlery and plates. '' '' breakfast tends to be early, prepared before most of the family wakes by those who have been given cooking duties for the day. the family eats together and the days activities, chores, and responsibilities are given out by the Husband one one of the wives. '' '' Lunch is often a brief and smaller meal ( by Valkiir standards and often most of the family is out of the house, around lunch time. usually the meal consists of foods that do not need much preparation. '' Dinner is the main meal of the day, and the longest sometimes taking an hour or more before the meal breaks up and the family goes about their evening activities. once a week a "Fry" is held, where the family, friends, and guests gather with several Husbands coming together to prepare a meal, usually involving preparation of roast or grilled meats cooked over an open fire or in an outdoor oven if possible. '' Valkiir are an extremely competitive group, personal achievement, character, and imagination are tested in both games, and a semi ritualized sparring,or "Flitting" which is both physical and verbal. This is most intense among sisters, and close friends. Where each in turn both competes for the attention of Young men, and assists her friends and sisters at the same time. '' ''A Valkiir household is made up of the wives and children of the Husband with grandchildren and their marriage circles forming the bulk of the family. The eldest wives or the first wife of the oldest Man in the family rules each Household. In modern times Households have adopted the Tau use of Nobles and Matrons that run the family businesses and manage their external and internal financial affairs, leaving family Matrons to oversee the rearing and education of children and the upkeep of family holdings. '' Visitors to a Valkiir household are struck by the chaotic nature of the house. Arguments, horseplay, pranks and constant sparring and competitive games are normal. Children and the chaos of the house are seen as a sign of a healthy family. During an average day at least one fight or sparring session is normal and the family will train or practice their martial skills almost constantly. '' Valkiir men are highly educated, skilled and just as likely to be trained in combat as a woman. If a Valkiir world is assaulted or raided the sudden appearance of Heavily armed and well trained Male soldiers using heavy weapons, Mecha, and flying combat aircraft tends to be a surprise to forces expecting only the women to be fighting them. Valkiir place a heavy emphasis on personal freedom and close personal ties within their “circles” an extended family unit in which several women will share one husband and raise their children as a group. ''Social life: ''Most Valkiir form close nit groups or circles. consisting of friends relatives, and associates. This circle is mutually supporting of each others activities and goals forming the core of Valkiir social life. a circle may continue for the life of the members. with their children continuing the circle and expanding it slightly over time. '' Some circles have become almost a formal organization with scheduled events, members who oversee activities, manage a fund set up by the members to assist others in need, and holding recurring events, celebrations and remembrances of fallen friend and family. '' '' The oldest circles have existed for generations, with three major circles able to trace their history to the first colonies of Valkiir settled by the O'sahdii. these Great circles consist of hundreds of members if not thousands. And have ties reaching to every portion of Valkiir government and society. '' '' Popular activities for Valkiir are dancing, singing, and public performance. group activities are preferred over singular activities and all tend to be a bit boisterous and energetic. group participation in a song, dance, or story is strongly encouraged, forming a popular activity Called the round, where a story or song is picked up by one member who then hands it off to the next. '' Flitting: A ritualized compition where one girl, or group of girls insult and mock each other. The objective is to force the other participants to become frustrated, loose thier temper, or be unable to respond to an insult or jibe. Violence is an automatic "Loss" for the participant who initiates it., and there is always one or more males in attendance. to settle disputes, or break up any fights. ''Dating'' a curious trait among Young Valkiir is that men do not compete, or even try to attract the attention of women. Instead they maintain a slightly distant stance. allowing the women to compete for their attention. Avoiding any hint of exactly which woman they favor until they decide it's time to get to know their pick. '' Also Males will often travel with a group of women, friends sisters, acquaintances. who they may or may not engage in intimate relationships with. Typical they act as peacekeeper and referee. a role they will maintain even after becoming an adult and marries.'' '' Young women compete for attention in various ways, personal style, carriage, integrity, and bravado are key to many young Valkiir. Since almost all Valkiir women are extremely fit and by any standard attractive. Physical beauty counts for little to Valkiir men.'' '' dress, talent, achievements and personal style. To the Valkiir the value or popularity is secondary to how the person "carries it off." Fashion is not simply wearing the best, or most expensive clothes, but wearing clothes that suit the woman's personality, and carriage.'' '' traditionally the parents and relatives played a large part in selecting a young man's first wife, or relationship introducing prospective females to the young man and encouraging him to spend time with her family and friends to judge how suited for one another they were. even in current times a family can, and occasionally does arrange the first marriage, scouting families further from home for prospective wives, and bringing them home to be introduced. '' '' This practice has not been discouraged in modern time, and many young men do cooperate and give their parents advice, and prospects a serious consideration before dismissing them. The rebellious young an spurning his parents advice and striking out on his own is not a popular image in Valkiir culture and while many heroic poems, stories and movies do feature this stereotype, it is often the prelude to a series of unfortunate events, which lead the young man to the conclusion maybe his parents knew what they were talking about. '' ''History: ''Descended from a clan of Icelandic warriors the Valkiir were relocated by the O’sahdii on the Rugged and Inhospitable world of Hiemdahl. Hiemdahl's cold volcanic equatorial region is also rich in metal and provides enough arable land to allow the hardy folk to thrive for generations until the O’sahdii chose to advance them into a technologically advanced society. With more advanced tools the Valkiir began to thrive and quickly followed their ancestors lead and began to search for more hospitable lands beyond their own. Inevitably they were exposed to other human and non human races and soon found themselves dead in the sights of the Expansionist O’Maeda who viewed them as useful barbarians, If they would just recognize their place as cheap labor for their betters. Several generations of warfare later led to the O’Maeda ceding several worlds to the Valkiir and extending sovereignty to the Valkiir on their own worlds, In exchange for the favorable annexation of the Valkiir into the Empire. The Valkiir became the primary Military house of the empire defending it from the numerous enemies the Tau encountered. Tau Valkiir have a fierce reputation for being capable combatants, when led by the O’Maeda and Valkiir Precognitive ‘Battle Witches’ they can strike with surprise and at the worst possible moment for the enemy. Over the generations the Valkiir have partially adopted the Tau Matriarchal attitude due to the shortage of Males and the larger number of infertile women who were far more replicable than a valuable man in combat. Valkiir men are not considered inferior, the Valkiir just evolved the attitude that risking a man without a good reason was damn stupid. ''Military'' The Valkiir Military is based on Regimental combat units assigned as an integrated whole to combat zones. Each regiment has its own support and supply unit as well as organic air support and artillery units in addition to its combat infantry and armor units. Units depleted by battle losses are rotated out of combat areas and rebuilt from the ground up with veterans becoming the core NCOs and Officers. Since most enlistments are over ten years squads that are assembled in basic training very often serve together their entire time of service. As a result Valkiir tend to adopt their squad mates as family, even going so far as to form communal marriages with other members of the squads. the Valkiir military is dived into Fleet and Hearth guard forces each having it's own ships, stations and infantry forces. ''The fleet'' Fleet services tend to be fast reaction forces to respond to raids, attacks and other fast developing threats. '' as a result it has adopted a strike and fade strategy, hitting with as much firepower in as short a time possible and leaving he area before the enemy can respond, often several squadrons will cooperate launching slashing attacks on enemy forces, keeping them off balance and exploiting any openings the previous attacks opened.'' ''The Hearth Guard ''is the heavy defensive arm of the Valkiir, it consists of ships designed for longer, more brutal fighting. Their arms and equipment tend to be heavier, slightly slower but no less flexible than the Fleet arm. '' '' The heaviest units among the Hearth Guard is the elite, all male, Hammer regiments. These heavy assault units are called in when colonies are invaded or in danger, launching shock attacks ont he emey from the rear if at all possible. The radio call "Hammerfall" is a welcome sound to beliegered units in dire need of assistance. 'O'maeda' Overview One of the few houses of the Tau Imperium that actually has status as a full fledged genotype the O'maeda have thier own distinct culture, history and biology. While Not the largest or Most powerful by military standards House O'maeda has the most Political and economic Influence of any House. It's conservative political, social, and cultural policies often tend to conflict with more open and progressive members of the Imperium and put them at Odds with The TAE and Valkiir Conclave. 'Culture' The O'maeda Practice one of the strictest forms of Matriarchy in the Imperium. Males on O'maeda worlds are not allowed many of the rights enjoyed by Males On other worlds. They are not allowed to own property, travel without escort, or practice any vocation. The most Restrictive families in the House often consider Males to be family property, controlling every aspect of the Males Daily life, education, and social interactions. Females while Enjoying a much higher standard of living than many Houses are strictly controlled by the O'maeda matrons. Strict obedience and loyalty are required of every member of the house.This is enforced by the O'maeda Internal Security Forces, which hold broad authority and power. Disloyalty, or unlawful activities which could harm the house as a whole are punished by many means including imprisonment, execution, forced relocation, and sterilization ( in the case of "Reproductive Offenses") The low Birth rate of Fertile Males ( 1 per 8 births) tends to limit access to men, and the chances of an O'maeda woman being able to find a mate or husband. This situation is used by the Matrons to reward, or punish members by restricting access to males or Genetic Material to only those seen as fit to raise children. ( Distribution of Black Market Genetic Material,Abduction of, or unlicensed trade in "Reproductive Services" is a major crime problem in O'maeda areas.) ''' Families: Among The House their are many distinct Noble families. Each family acts as an internal division within the House and has a great deal of autonomy over family Members or on It's own estates The average House Family Consists of several thousnd to over a million individuals. While in many cases The Family may own a single business, or a small region of land, some larger families control entire worlds, and control Interplanetary Corporations. The family is the central Focus of Most O'maeda, they owe their primary allegiance to the House, and Imperium, but their daily lives are centered around the family, its business interests, and it's internal politics. As with all O'maeda endeavors, family politics are competitive, and cut throat. Deception, intrigue, and social/professional sabotage are constant factors in family life. While any internal conflicts that threaten the family status, profits, or security are harshly quashed by the Family matron. The members of the family regularly participate in the constant backbiting, and fighting that determine each members place in the hierarchy of the family. Promotions, employment, even marriage and child bearing opportunities are cause for, a sometimes viscous even lethal, round of internal conflict within a family. The only time a Family can be seen as truly unified is when the family itself, or one of it's interests, is threatened by an outside group, or a competing family within the House.during these times conflicts and internal disputes are set aside for the most part and the energies of the family are directed toward the protection of the Family interests. This is not to say that individuals within the family aren't above using outside threats to advance their own agenda. It simply mean that they put the family first and take any social/political/persona gain made during the conflict as a welcome bonus. '''Organization: The House is a Strict hereditary Hegemony. Noble families have great political power within the house while Non-Noble families are basically considered as a labor force with little access to the political process.The Duchess controls all interactions Between the House and outside Agencies, governments and corporations, and exerts her influence on the Imperial Government and Outside bodies to the benefit of "The House". Internal policies, laws, and regulations are overseen by the Senate Of matrons, which has sole legislative Authority over internal Matters with the Ducal council holding veto powers over any Legislative act. In practice the Senate is a rubber stamp agency for Ducal policy and only serves to administer the day to day internal affairs of the House. ''' The Ministry of Justice' Oversees all aspects of Law enforcement, Judicial proceedings, and Public order. It has autonomy from the Legislature and Is Overseen By a council of Ducal Justices, who hear appeals, and oversee the appointment of judges, and administration of the courts, police, and prisons. The reputation of the O'maeda courts as corrupt, and abusive, is not without merit. The O'maeda courts have often come into conflict with the Imperial courts, and it's decisions are overturned on a regular basis By appeals too the Imperial Magistrates. ' Ministry Of Business and Industry' All corporations, and Businesses, while privately owned are regulated and directed By the House Ministry Of Business and Industry". Failure to abide by the ministries policies and regulations can result in forfeiture of property, loss of business licenses and severe financial penalties. The Ministry is aggressive in it's protection of House Owned companies, and suppression of outside firms, and merchants in House Controlled regions. While exports are largely unregulated, and not taxed. Imports are highly regulated, and taxed heavily. In addition O'maeda enforcement of Copyright and Patents has drawn heavy criticism and legal actions on any occasions with O'maeda corporations regularly being accused of Unlicensed production of goods within their colonies, and core regions. While claims against O'maeda corporations may drag on for years or decades, Claims of copyright, or patent infringement BY O'maeda against outside firms, corporations, or individuals proceed at a blistering pace with fairly predictable results. The Matronage: A distinct social power within the O'maeda the Matronage is the aristocracy of the House and race. They issue land right, family titles, and permits to raise and care for males among the O'maeda as a whole. while each person within the O'maeda is technically a citizen with equal rights ( except for males) all Women who do not hold a Matronage are under the authority of a Matron and are subject to her decisions and mandates. Failure to comply with a Matron mandate, or any serious breach of etiquette law, or tradition can have an O'maeda stripped of lands, property, position, employment and any male offspring. with little recourse or appeal except to the Matronage Council , or legal action through the O'maeda courts. Patents of Matronage: are issued by the Council of matrons to those who have proven their ability and reliability. This is usually voted on before the local council and honored by off world and central councils as binding It allows a Lady of the O'maeda to form a formal household, with the responsibility to administer, and organize the affairs of those women who join her household. She may make local regulation ( binding only within her properties. Issue grants of land and levy fees, and a small tax to oversee her administration and support a local constabulary which patrols, and polices lands she owns. In Urban areas this is usually a few block of real estate she owns, factories, and housing areas she administers and provides to her employees and tenants. In rural areas the Estate may cover several hundred square miles or an entire colony complex. All residents and employees on the estate are subject to the matrons laws and ordinances. failure to comply can result in stiff penalties or ejection/deportation. In addition to overseeing the local civil government matrons are also entitles to and Obliged to over see the heath, welfare, and education of any male children of her tenants and employees. Often a matron will establish and secure a boarding school, or common house for the boys and young men of her Matronage, and arrange reproductive services, and marriages, as she sees fit. While still the parent by law most non matrons turn over their sons to their matron, and receive a stipend for their contribution to the Household. ' Election to the Matronage: Being elected as a matron requires a majority vote in the local council, then approval by a commission appointed by the Grand council, (usually a simple pro forma process). The requirements of being elected are complex. Usually the nominee must present their financial records, family lineage, a review of all present business, and a prospectus of future expansion plans. The lower limit of a Matronage is the ability to support, house and educate one thousand women and up to one hundred men. In addition they must be able to support a 35 member security force, establish a civil magistrates office/court. All matrons are obliged to contribute to the defense of the colony house, and empire when required to do so. This usually consists of a recruitment quota, funds, and materials vital to the military operations of the colonial, Mouse, or imperial garrisons in their area. In addition they may be required to hire, arm and equip 125 members of a defensive militia, place and operate an air defense tower, ( or multiple towers), and equip a local squadron of Aerofighters or gun ships if their estates are not protected by a planetary militia or fleet outpost. Maintaining the Patent of Matronage is also complex, any failure to maintain the obligations of, violation of both imperial, and House laws, failure to provide resources to the house, or local colony when required to do so, can result in loss of the patent of Matronage. Infighting, between matrons often includes sabotage, espionage, and political dirty tricks. More than one matron has found herself stripped of her patent and forced to be under the Matronage of a rival who assumes control of her estates. Matronage rights: Matrons may establish their own local administrative government, local councils, and collect fees, taxes, and tariffs on items shipped into or out of their territory. In addition she may sale, or rent out lands she has been granted, as well as purchase new land to expand her territories. Failure to obey local Matron Code, or ordinance, pay proper fees and taxes, or interfere with the operation of the Estate is grounds for expulsion, forfeiture of goods, or fines. Should a resident chose to do so they can chose to be tried by a House, or Imperial magistrate, however this often results in the case being sent back tot he matrons Magistrate, or more severe penalties should the court decide the resident was attempting to circumvent the Matrons authority. O'maeda Military Forces:''' The O'maeda Maintain a Large Independent Fleet and ground forces. Made up largely of lower status House members and an Elite Professional officer core. The O'maeda have a long Fleet tradition and Fleet service is almost a requirement for any young woman who wishes to enter house politics or inherit the family name or Business. The O'maeda operate two distinct Fleets. The Home Fleet, which protects major colonies, core worlds, and outposts. And, the Mobile Fleet, which conducts patrols, security sweeps, and responds to Piracy, smuggling and raids against outlying Colonies, facilities, and outposts. The Fleets ares directed By the Admiralty, and the Ducal High Command, which also includes numerous precognitive "Battle Witches" who "advise" task force, and fleet commanders in tactics, deployments and general strategy. The Home Fleet is the heavy arm of the house military. Consisting of large heavy formations, with numerous cruisers, battleships, and dreadnoughts. It rarely leaves it's anchorage systems except on "good Will" and propaganda cruises. However when it does sortie on a combat mission it brings massive firepower and considerable training to the fight. The Mobile fleet is a lighter Force consisting of corvettes frigates and destroyers deployed across the Frontiers of O'maeda space, and along major trade lanes. Mobile fleet captains and Flotilla commanders are much less restricted by fleet doctrine and hold a surprising degree of leeway in their actions and tactics. In general the Mobile fleet is considered a second tier service by the Established O'maeda Matrons, and service in it may indeed be detrimental to a Young officer social and political future. However, young, aggressive Officers find that they are largely free of political maneuverings, and political appointments in the Mobile fleet, making their life a good bit easier. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Tau Imperium Category:Terran Alliance Executive (TAE) Category:Hyperspace